Professionals, such as operating room doctors, surgeons, dentists, hygienists, EMT workers, mechanics, etc., require light to provide adequate illumination to an area (i.e., an operating field) that they are working on. Having this light coming from the point of view of the user allows for shadow-free operation. The technology for providing the medical field, for example, this illumination is dominated by battery powered headlights and overhead lighting that allow the user to direct a light output onto a surface the user is looking at.
In addition, it is advantageous for the light that is projected onto the surface be as uniformly distributed as possible.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are becoming a predominate source of light, as they are light-weight, require less power, and provide a whiter light than conventional incandescent or halogen lights. However, newer generation LED technology provides for smaller LED packaging, which in turn reduces the light output of each LED. That is, as the efficiency of LED technology has increased, LED form=factors (i.e., dies) are continually being made smaller. However, this smaller size makes the total light output of the LED (or LED package) to be less than that of conventional LEDs.
To compensate for the reduced size (and reduced output), generally a number of LEDs included within a light package that operates as a light source needs to be increased to provide a projected light size that is comparable to the older LED technology. However, the increased number of required LEDs causes the projected light displayed to show the increased number of LED images. In addition, as it is known in the art, LED light output is dependent upon a current (or voltage) applied to the LED. To increase the brightness of newer generation of LEDs, an increase in the current applied to the new generation LEDs is necessary. However, as the current output of a battery, providing power to the LEDs, is increased while the duration of the usable output decreases.
Hence, there is a need in the industry for a light assembly that provides a substantially uniform bright light on a surface without increasing the current to the LED.